Motel Love
by foreverthinking123
Summary: She knew it couldn't have lasted...yet her mind wished it would! Silver hair and golden eye stranger would she see him again? Kag/Sess...Songfic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song It must have been love. They belong to their respective owner.

This rating will me M for sexual content!

**Doll:** I know centerfolds rating may need to be changed! But I am thinking about redoing it! Anyways on with the story!

Yes another Song-fic! Though if this one has enough reviews it might be a chapter story...who knows. Oh wait you do! So let me know!

* * *

><p><em>Lay a whisper on my pillow<em>

_Leave the winter on the ground_

_I wake up lonely, is there a silence_

_In the bedroom and all around_

Blue eyes flashed open to glance around the room she was in, generic in structure the typical hotel bedroom. Pushing off the worn out mattress it gave a groan of protest as the blue eyed owner shifted. The slick feel of wetness between her thighs was the only indication something went down. Black hair spilled around her as she took in the room, images flashing through her minds eye. Passion filled the room, the door couldn't be opened fast enough. Clothing was being ripped and torn to allow fingers to poke and prod flesh.

His lips were on her skin lighting a fire that was unknown but not unwelcome to her, a pool was forming in her lower stomach, directing it to her core. Then a slam was sounded, the fatal kick of the door being closed with his foot. Clothing fell all around them, her drunken laughter floated on the air along with his grunt or two. Silver mane of hair normally braided down the males back was wild, allowing her fingers to run through it and pull it just so. His claws scrapped her sensitive flesh making it goose. A mew left her lips as she was spun just so, landing on the bed soon to be covered by his own body. Naked, pressed against one another. His mouth latched on to her right breast, his clawed fingers on the other tweaking the nipple. Pinching it almost painfully so. Back arching up gasping at the mix of pain and pleasure. The rough tongue lapping over the sensitive bud it perk in his hot mouth. Her hips arched up to grind into his own, begging needing it. The mouth broke off of her nipple to slowly plant kisses down her stomach, stopping short at her belly button to lick at it. An image of him doing the same at the bar filtered into the woman's hazed mind. That same tongue repeating the process, yet this time there was no alcohol involved. And quickly they moved off of her belly and lower, spreading her legs wide to accommodate the size of his shoulders.

His hot breath fanned over her womanhood, the moister of her arousal was all he needed, golden eyes took in the sight of her wet and wanting with pride. The pride only a male can have of doing something so damn right. Licking his lips he dove in with out a thought, her body lurched forward, and his hands clamped down harshly on her hips to keep her still. Pink tongue rolled over her folds, teasingly dipping inside of her. Nose brushing against her swollen clit, to further her pleasure. Her moans and mews were exciting and it took all he held with in him not to claim her with his dick. No that he would do in a moments time, slipping his tongue inside of her warmth he growled into her. The vibrations sending new waves of pleasure up her body. Blue orbs were shut tight as her back arched as much as it could. Hips trying to grind into his face, but his grip was firm. Hands fisting into the sheets trying to hold on but slipping into the abyss of pleasure. As if knowing that his maiden was close to release from his simple tongue the beast removed his mouth. And in a quick flash he was above her, slamming his harden length into her hot core. A groan left his lips, the feeling of her tight passage encasing his member was heaven. Never before had he been with anyone this tight before, a scream of pleasure let loose from the girls mouth. It happened so fast, his mouth and then he was inside of her, she could feel every inch of him, and she wanted more. Quickly using his moment of pleasure she flipped the roll and it was she who was on top. The black haired vixen rode her lover, taking in great pleasure of his own face.

Blinking back into reality the women blushed slightly, ah yes the sex lasted into the early rays of light before both collapsed into sleep to tired to move. But now she had awoken alone, the silver hair male gone and left was the empty feeling inside of her.

Ripping the blanket off of her body she picked up her clothing and dressed quickly leaving the room, the maids giving her looks as she passed them in the halls. No doubt the male had paid for the room and left with out a second thought. The maids would rumor about the whore in the halls. Face cast down in shame she moved till her feet lead her outside and the winters air hit her body harshly.

_Touch me now, I close my eyes_

_And dream away..._

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow_

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_From the moment we touched till the time had run out_

Slowly the months had passed and the women had gotten over the one night stand, she was living a happy normal life. As Kagome the simple human with a wild imagination, a writer with a reality. Her books were famous through out the land, sought after every women in the world. But no one could blame them, her books were about romance, how strangers fall in love over a one night stand. No one thought that her books were based on her true life, not even her best friend thought the women could do half the stuff she wrote about. Which lead them in the discussion over lunch at some fancy café.

"Sango, the stories can be true. I mean you may be my best friend but not everything I do is your business." The voice teased the women named Sango. Said women sat across from Kagome dressed in a power suit the coral color bringing out her brown hair that was held in a high tail. Sango was not your pretty girl, but she was not ugly in any form of the. She was an athletic girl and it showed even in her suit. The daughter of a well known politician. Sango rolled her eyes at her friend once more. "Kagome, you can not fall in love with a one night stand...besides your too innocent for that" Laughing at her friends sour face lunch went on and on the subject of Kagome was placed on the back burner for the time being. Instead they talked about Sango's up coming wedding and what Kagome would be wearing as the maid of honor.

_Make believing we're together_

_That I'm sheltered by your heart_

_But in and outside I turn to water_

_Like a teardrop in your palm_

The wedding day came fast for both girls, soon they were sitting in the bridal room. Kagome fussing over Sango's wonderful gown, the off white color was not traditional in the least but it suited the women whom wore it. The time was coming and Kagome took her leave to be placed in the front of the line right after the flower girl. Smiling down at Rin Sango's baby sister she chuckled softly when the music started. Nodding her head Kagome sent the ok for Rin to begin to spread the flowers down the isle. The groom Miroku stood next to the aged priest looked rather nervous. A sight to see, a few mutual friends in the audience snickering to themselves while taking pictures. Next Kagome's turn, taking her own bouquet from the florist she thanked softly and met up with the grooms best man. It would be the first time she would met said man, considering he had missed the rehearsal. Noting that the male was taller then herself she easily slipped her arm into his own.

The male took the lead walking them down the isle, mutters were passed down from the older people. Of how they complemented each other in looks. Blue eyes glanced up, her heart stopping for a moment in her chest, silver hair and golden eyes. It couldn't be the same man from her one night stand. Snapping her eyes back down they separated onto their own sides. Her eyes stayed focus this was her best friends wedding, but afterwards well afterwards she would see if she was right!

The male stood tall next to his best friend not believing what he was seeing standing across the way on the brides side. Even in his drunken stupor he could vividly recall those blue eyes that held him in the throws of passion. Remember waking up next to her body and leaving in a hurry embarrassed he let himself succumb to his primal side. Did she know it was he who held her that night? Did she even remember? So many questions that could not be answered as of yet. But they would!

_And it's a hard winter's day_

_I dream away..._

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without_

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_

They stood on the church door steps waving the newly weds off in the white limo, rice was being thrown into the air and happy cheers. But two people were missing from the excitement. Kagome the maid of honor was standing in the middle of the isle turned to face the silver haired male in front of her. "So you were real" she spoke softly, hands folding over her chest in a sorry attempt to cover her chest. The feelings of his eyes upon her was something that was melting her insides like the first time. He said nothing, just moved to her in a flash of silver and claimed her lips with his own.

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow_

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_From the moment we touched till the time had run out_

She melted to him, forgetting that he had left her in a motel room not knowing what had transpired between the two. Just the memory of sex great sex! Pulling her lips away from his own her eyes stared up to his own. "Can I at least know the name of my one night stand?" He smirked down at her, she was so innocent still. "Sesshomaru" he spoke before whisking her off into the confession chamber. Eyes holding a devious intention.

_Fin!_

* * *

><p>So what do you all think?<p>

Another attempt! This time with some kind of lemon in it?

Comment, review and let me know!


End file.
